Fauna Song
by palkiabulba
Summary: When the Akatsuki ends up in another world as animals, madness is created! Yet things are not as they seem. Beasts roam the planet, searching for the Akatsuki. Can they stop them with the help of some locals? DeidaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

A small, yellow canary sat quietly in a tree during a downpour. "Why me?" it thought. "Why couldn't that idiot have done something else, h'n?" Just then a truck stopped in fron of the tree. A lady came out of the door holing a small box. When she reached the tree, she carefuly picked up the canary. "Poor thing." she said. The lady then placed the bird into the box. "Why me?" it thought quietly.

Shiro Kurayami had been saving up for a pet. "Of course it HAD to be the day before 'Bring your pet to school' day." she muttered quietly to herself. "It can't be a cat. Inu would protest."

The school she went to was full of freaks. For example Inu Tsuki, her best friend, was part wolf. Shiro wasn't the one who stood out, however. She had antenna that is usually seen on a creature born from darkness.

Shiro walked down the isle of the pet store, looking at the birds. She then stopped, looking at one. It was a beautiful yellow canary, with long feathers going over one of it's eyes. A small, stitch-like pattern was on it's chest, above where it's heart was. Jagged lines were going vertically across some of it's wing feathers. It looked depressed, and when it saw Shiro, it looked away.  
"The poor thing..." Shiro muttered. She turned to a worker. "How much for the canary there?" "Oh, that poor thing? It's 2.00. We found it abandoned on a tree." came the reply. Shiro looked over to the canary. "That's sad. I'll take him." The bird suddenly looked up in surprise.

When Shiro arrived home, the canary got off of her shoulder and flew around, chirping happily. Then it landed in one of the plants. "You cheer up fast, don't you?" said Shiro. She softly petted the birds head, noticing that there was a gray patch around the eye normally covered by feathers. "That's really cute." Shiro thought to herself. "I'll call you Scout." She then told the bird. Scout seemed to chirp in approval. Then he went to sleep in the plant, folding a wing over his head. Shiro decided to go to bed, too.

The downpour seemed endless. A big, foxlike creature sat on a hill, it's black body concealing it in the night. The creature's tail was shaped like a lighting bolt, and it's eyes and mouth were glowing white. "Capri really overdid it with the rain. At least they're separated and guarded." It said. "Maybe I should go back to my post soon. That fish had better not be rescued by the time I get there." It then stood, then ran towards a building. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was crazy. All sorts of animals were around the school. Someone even brought their pet alligator. Shiro just looked at the craziness in that room. "Why is this the craziest day of the year besides the last day?" She asked. Her friend Inu Tsuki turned to her and said "Because it just is somehow. And I like it!" Inu was the class clown most of the time. The other times, Shiro was the clown, trying to pull off funny jokes. Scout flew off of Shiro's shoulder and over to Inu's pet mouse. It was a strange looking mouse, with bright red fur. Two silver lines were on it's back, but the most striking feature was the circle above its heart. It was a perfect, white circle, with what looked like the kanji for Scorpion in it. "Nice mouse." said Shiro. "Oh, you mean Cinnamon?" said Inu. "I just found him in my house." "Isn't that a bit, I dunno not ok to keep a wild mouse as a pet?" asked Shiro. "It seemed pretty tame to me..." mutterd Inu. "Well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice from behind them. The two new that voice all too well. They turned to find Neko Taiyou, one of their enemies, who was holding an entirely black ferret with striking red eyes. "It seems Tsuki here brought my lunch." Inu snarled and said "Back off, cat girl! He's my pet! And DON'T call me Tsuki!" Shiro leaned over and whispered "Isn't that your last name, though?" "Don't remind me." was the reply. "Don't make me laugh, dog boy. I just know Kurayami here wants to eat some of these animals' hearts." Neko continued, placing her ferret on the table. "I do not, Taiyou!" complained Shiro. Inu gave her a strange look. "What?" asked Shiro. "If she wants to play the call-your-enemies-by-their-last-name game, then I will, too! Let's leave her and her pet sock alone!" "Excuse me? Pyro is NOT a sock!" shouted Neko. "Well, if you're going to call Cinnamon and Shiro's bird lunch, we'll call your weasel a sock!" came the reply. The three then walked up to the board, arguing along the way. "He's a ferret!" "Your burnt sock looks like a weasel to me." "Well, at least MY pet doesn't look like some idiot painted on it!" "You did NOT just diss Cinnamon!"

As soon as they left, "Scout" sort of hopped/ran towards "Cinnamon" and gave him a bird version of a bear hug. "Danna, h'n!" shouted the excited canary. "Let go of me, brat!" yelled the mouse. The bird let go, blushing slightly. "Sorry, Sasori no danna." "It's alright, just don't do it again." was the reply. "Pyro" sat there, looking dully at everything that was going on. That's when the bright yellow bird noticed the ferret. "What are YOU doing here, Itachi?" he asked. "Hn." was the only answer. Sasori came over to "Scout" and said "Let him be himself, Deidara. It's obvious he won't listen to us, anyway." "Idiot, h'n." Deidara muttered under his breath.

Shiro did an impressive drawing of a giant Asian dragon on the board. Inu ended up with some turrets shooting circles with eyes. Neko, however, drew a rose. Shiro laughed as soon as she saw it. "What's that, a lollipop?" Inu burst out laughing. "No!" shouted Neko. "It's a rose." "A sucky looking rose." Inu chimed in. That's when Shiro noticed that Scout had once again landed on her shoulder. He seemed to be in his own world, gazing at Shiro's dragon. Cinnamon was also looking his owners drawing, but the mouse looked slightly confused. "Do you like my dragon, Scout?" asked Shiro. The bird seemed to nod, still looking at it. "Well, when it's erased, it will be just a faint smudge. Which would be cool, because I always draw here." Shiro continued. "All my drawings became slightly cool looking smudges, which are washed away due to the janitor. It might seem sad, but that's the way it is. And I like it." Inu seemed to be the only one who noticed Pyro staring at the teacher's desk, his eyes mostly focused on one drawer. Shiro then said "All art doesn't last forever." Scout seemed to grin at that statement. Just then, Pyro jumped off of Neko's shoulder and headed for the teacher's desk. The group followed, curious at what the ferret was up to. He stopped in front of a row of drawers. Then Pyro made some ferret noises directed at Cinnamon. The mouse then ran toward some keys, picked them up in his mouth, and brought them over to Shiro. "I think they want me to open one of the drawrers..." she said. "Well, don't just stand there, open one!" said Inu. Shiro then took the keys, and opened the drawer Pyro was looking at. Everyone was shocked to find it full of water, and one fish. The fish was a blue bala shark, a small, sharklike fish. Black lines were underneath its eyes. "Oh, good! Lunch!" said Neko. Pyro then gave her a glare. "Or not..." muttered Neko. "Just what do you think you're doing?" came a voice from behind them. Slowly, everyone turned around. The teacher, Mrs. Kaminari was standing behind them.

* * *

Thanks to Sin-Skyeon for reviewing!


End file.
